Glad you remembered to leave me behind
by gaara-kiara
Summary: She protected them and they didn't even know it she took the pin when they were to sloppy with the hiests as teens now she’s back hotter and badder then ever with her new team and she’s working for someone very dangerous and still keeping them safe even
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She protected them and they didn't even know it she took the pin when they were to sloppy with the hiests as teens now she's back hotter and badder then ever with her new team and she's working for someone very dangerous and still keeping them safe even after she spent 3 years of her life in prison for them and 3 more years trying to pick her life back up will the team understand? or just end up digging a hole for her and them?

She stared off into space zoned out from everything around her until the roar of the engine next to her flared. 3..2..1.. go.

Her eye's glazing over with excitement, her muscles tightening around the handles revving her engine to life buildings around her turning into nothing but blurred lights.

Her opponent only a few yards away not much older than 19 and already racing for pinks. He made his way in front of her pressing the NOS to early the smug bastard even had the nerve to turn around and give her a taunting smirk.

If there was one thing she learned over the years it was to never look "you released to early kid." She whispered a low chuckle escaped her lips her finger made its way to her own NOS release her body leaning into the beautiful machine under her. In an instant her bike speed past his she was almost there. This was it her 10 seconds of freedom arms spreading far apart head held high eyes closed his was her freedom the air cold air smashing against her leather clad body she memorized the whistle of the wind as she flew by, and it was over to soon for her liking. Her eyes snapping open clutching the handles and pulling into a quick 180. She won a crowed quickly swamped her pats and congratulations were quickly handed out not long after Jr. showed up and hopped off his motorcycle cursing " god damnit! You know what? Keep the fucking bike, my dad can always get me a new one!" he yelled throwing his helmet to the floor taking the long way home. Leaving his 2009 Yamahar6 behind the beautiful black body job shimmering under the moons rays.

"It's beautiful. I wonder why he would even put it up for pinks?" running her hand down the beautiful machine. "To think he had all this power under him and didn't even know how to use it. We have to move someone like him won't let this loss go and if the cops find us here were going to be taken in for more than a few speeding tickets." The man behind her chuckled.

" Ok everyone heard the lady roll out." He screamed motorcycles and cars quickly making there ways to the streets.

" Where is the next spot dun?"

" Next is LA boss." My face became paler and water stung at the corners of my eyes. *shit*

"Boss you ok?" never once had he seen his boss act like this in all 3 years that I knew her no one really knew what went on in her head. Then again I'm sure not one would want to know.


	2. Meetings and a new team

(This is to an anonymous reviewer that left a really nasty review you know who you are.)

Dear anonymous bitch I could care less about my spelling and grammar. I do apologize to the other viewers but you can eat shit. First of all it is NOS short for nitrous oxide system even though NOS is also a brand THAT'S THE TERM EVERYONE USES EVEN IN THE MOVIE! Also there is a NOS button you stupid bitch, there's even a special wheel and bike handles with multiple buttons you can buy now. The button is also showed in the movie. Then there's the helmet from the first chapter there is something called a bullet helmet you piece of shit. The bullet helmet has no visor like other helmets letting you see the whole face. NOS can last for maybe 10 seconds so he won't break his neck if it's ignited after he looks back. I hope not only that my story made you brain and eyes bleed but I hope it left you bleed out and shriveled and I could careless if you find me fit to whip my own ass let alone write a Mary sue bitch also I know I'm writing a Mary sue. So just to piss you off I will continue writing so fuck off bitch. Thank you to all those who msg me at my yahoo about the story I appreciated it.

P.S – change the rag you prude!

(All the new characters belong to me but the movie doesn't only the plot also Bam and the crew look just like the guys from viva la Bam. Semi is the large guy from the Elektra by Bob Sapp )

Recap: "Next is LA boss." My face became paler and water stung at the corners of my eyes*shit*

"Boss you ok?" never once had he seen his boss act like this in all 3 years that he knew her. Then again no one really knew her probably not even her self.

"Round everyone up at the garage, pack everything up and ship it to LA to the shop "Mound" then you and the team head over there. I'll meet you all up there so don't wait up."

"Got it boss!" and with one last look he drove off.

"6 years. 6 fucking years and this is how I come back wont they be proud?" I chuckled acidly "6 fucken years" I yelled to the sky "6 years and look where I ended up no family, no future, and one fucked up memory. Would they understand? Of course they wouldn't. Well it doesn't matter anymore does it? You stupid son of a bitch you love watching me fall you get some sick kick out of it don't you? Tell me what I did so fucked up in my past to make me deserve everything you've thrown at me. TELL ME! " Silence. " I hate you so much. You know that god?"

Hopping on my new toy I drove to the place I had now called home it wasn't the best neighborhood but people knew better then to come and break into the queen of the streets home. Walking into my apartment I remembered just how good this job paid.

New styling furniture, plasma TV, and giant aquarium with exotic fish. Was the money worth selling my soul for most of the time I wanted to kid myself and say yes but no it never was no matter how much I made. I was alone in the end yeah I had friends, admires, lovers but they weren't "them" no one could ever be. They weren't the family I knew and grew up around.

Leaving them behind, leaving him was my stupidest mistake but I did it too keep them safe.

I could have told them. Then again they'd probably hate me more. So I did what I though would be best I told them I found a better team one that could promise me more than this shabby life style I was living with them.

After a few curses and punches later I think they finally got the message. I broke out with no delay. The look he gave me after that fight I won't ever forget. I felt hollow just thinking about it. The love we shared was something would always hold onto. It was something I could never forget. My bro, my dawg how could I hurt him like that, in every fight, every argument he had my back even if I was rash, wrong he was there how could I have hurt him like that? I struck him! The look on his face it killed me to think about it. HOW COULD I! I didn't even stop when my little genius was screaming through tears for me to come back. God his screams "Please Jade come back please!" Even as he chased after me I couldn't look back. I couldn't show that I still loved them. Those cries those screams echoed in my mind like a haunting memory. All I could do was press the NOS and never look back. I could never sleep a full night without those screams waking me but now those nightmares would become reality. I would finally face them after 6 long years, with my own team. My new team might have been a lot stupider then the old one but god set them up with a good heart and great driven skills. I loved all 6 of them no matter how stupid there stunts were. No matter how much I wished they could never be the old team. The memories of me meeting my new team members weren't the best they got me in more deep shit then I could remember about.

*Damnit I forgot how hot it got here in Texas.* I pulled up to a shaded area removing my helmet. A few cars and trucks passing every now and then. It wasn't long until something caught my attention a truck was being driven backwards. A semi truck a good distance away a s soon as the semi was close enough a black 2009 BMW jumped off the back to say it simply he didn't make it. Broke his arm and busted a few ribs. The next morning I was in the hospital explaining the situation and paying a fee for his release I had just meet the men that would make my new team. After that it was sort of hard to get rid of them. Bam, Dun, and Rab skilled in collision and auto repair. I never regretted that day, well maybe ever now and then, just a little, or half the time, well it was a give and take relationship.

*Why the hell do I always end up in such hot places?* I was sitting at a bar sipping at my beer until a loud bang made everyone at the bar duck. Two half dressed men came running out the back room a cop not far behind.

"Pinchis pendejos regresen! No sean cobardes. Cuándo los catche los voy a matar." He yelled his daughter trying to hold him back.

"No papa déjalos en pas!" And guess what she was half dressed to. I'll let you guess what happened here. I made my way to my car and just like I imagined it they were trying to hot wire my 1967 Shelby Mustang.

"Need a ride?" I questioned key's jingling in my hand. Looking up they both got a mischievous smirk on there face.

"That all you going to offer us?"

"How about a job?" Another bang erupted.

"Deal!" Best damn artist I've meet by far. Now if only they could juggle their woman better then maybe we wouldn't get disturbance complaints from the neighbors.

*God damnit Phoenix has to be the pit stop to hell.* it had just went dark a dark figure a few yards away from me. I pulled up along side him to see if I could get some directions. "Excuse me do you know how to get Madison St?" for along period he just stared at the car.

"I like your car." His voice gentle and low.

"Thanks you a fan of the classics?"

"My dad had one just like it." His voice becoming lower.

"Where are you heading?" He didn't answer. "You got a place to stay?" No reply "Hop in." he was hesitant but soon followed directions.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem. Your dad had good taste in cars."

'Ya he was good to it always spent his time working on it. He taught me everything I know."

"So your good with cars? I questioned.

"I know my way around them."

"My names Jade but you can call me boss." A smile lit his face.

"Semi."

"There something else alright heh." I fumbled with my keys. The worst part of going home wouldn't be the team but facing my brother. It was partly his fault I got 3 years but entirely his fault in the fact that all this happened. I picked my self up and packed any articles of clothing I could fit into my bag. This was far from what I expected my life to be.


	3. Chapter

For miss I'm not afraid.

I've asked one of my teachers in collision and auto repair both stated that NOS is the correct term. Oh and I'm only using what they use in the movie. I never stated it was true but that I'm using the same term for my story to fit some of the things in TFTF. And if you didn't like my story in the first chapter you could have stopped reading it. I could careless if it isn't original. If no one wanted to read it they wouldn't have added it to alerts or I wouldn't I keep getting msg at my yahoo for updates. And as for the team and the heist I'm making it to were they knew each other from adolescence and it wasn't them committing the heist but someone pinned it on them and she took the blame I'm making this go farther back as them growing up so there's no flashbacks yet and she hasn't put the puzzle together that it wasn't them and none of the team members are her real bloodline family but another character. So bite me.


End file.
